1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally pertains to the storage of data, and in particular to making cryptographic claims about data using an external system that provides independent third parties cryptographic assurances about the validity, integrity and immutability of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data is stored in storage systems that are designed to reuse the same storage space. As a result, stored data can be overwritten with new data. This feature is problematic when storing records that should be immutable. As an example, banking records relating to banking transactions should be immutable because any changes to the records (e.g., by an unauthorized party) can cause account balances to be inaccurate. Thus, there is a need to be able to detect when data that should have been immutable is modified.